


Obsidian and the Wizarding World

by Slydragon666



Series: Obsidian series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Animagus, Child Abuse, Creature Harry Potter, Dursley Family Bashing (Harry Potter), Family Bonding, Gen, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Slytherins, Graphic Description, Healing, Hogwarts First Year, Knockturn Alley, Magic Theory, Mentor Severus Snape, No Beta, Pack Bonding, Powerful Harry, Ron Weasley Bashing, Shadow magic, Tattoos, Telepathy, original creature, unpredictable updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slydragon666/pseuds/Slydragon666
Summary: Harry Potter disappears in flash of light, what happened to him? With Harry missing the world must move forward as normal.Severus Snape is doing earns in Knockturn Alley when he comes across strange magical creature he had never seen before being roughed up some lowlifes with Newt, Albus, and Hagrid get the poor creature on the road to recovery. Severus busy with preparing for the new year at Hogwarts but a new complication throws his life out it's normal routine, named Obsidian. A new unknown magical species that he is stuck caring for now until they can find pack of the same species and new home.Obsidian settles into his new magical life with Severus making friends, enemies, learning, and going on adventures.





	Obsidian and the Wizarding World

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my prologue of this first book of a long series of probably 7 as of this moment there are three books in progress. This first book is half done. I do post in bulk this first post is to lay the ground work for my posting on the first book. If you go to my profile I list all the stories I am working on and update them at least once month on my progress. I will make adjustments as I go through editing and finishing the first book. I do have a rough plans for two and three along with titles. This first post is a short one but as we go the chapters will get longer. Tags may change as well. Relationships and romance are not the focus; family relationship are kind the beginning focuses for this series I haven't finalized the future relationship yet the characters. If you have input or opinions feel free to post and review as we go.

 

Obsidian and the Wizarding World

 

 

Prologue

 

The private drive was quiet that evening nothing but the after rain mist and last rays of fading orange sunlight. The croaking of frogs and crickets were the only sign of life beside the lights from  the identical houses down each row. However in one house quiet did not mean all was well, but that something troubling was boiling under the surface. A boy sat in a cupboard under the stairs awaiting his punishment from the man that had yet to come home from a long day of work.

This boy was a freak, nuisance, good for nothing like his father or so his family kept telling him and nights like this he believed it. The darkness around him was his only friend for the last ten years of his life after losing his parents in car crash and being left with his aunt and uncle that truly didn’t want him, but they had no choose or so they told him. The boy always felt like burden, he tried to make them happy and do as they said, but nothing was ever enough or done right to their standards.

Today was worse day than others, he was awaken early by his aunt to make breakfast only to burn it this time. After that he was forced to do the chores around the house while his aunt was out shopping and his cousin was out playing with his friends, but he never finished in time the list was too long as usual and unable to go out do the gardening or mowing due to the rain. He had broke one of the dishes while washing them and vacuum had been acting up again getting more dust than cleaning done. So when his aunt came home to this in her frustration shoved him in the cupboard complaining that she had to clean up his messes again. Top it off the report cards came today, and once again he did better than his cousin, not on purpose, no he always tried to do his worse, but his cousin wasn’t very smart so it made it harder to do worse than his worse.

At the sound of a car pulling up into the driveway, he tensed and knew that today could be his last. He heard anger hushed voices in the hallway beyond his door. The door was yanked opened and a hand grabbed him by the back of his neck, the boy whimpered in fear as he looked up into the purple face of his uncle. The man dragged him out back into the shed, learning early on to not struggle that it would only make what was to come worse.

His uncle’s beats weren’t often at least once a week if not every other week so as not to be questioned. The punishments however were every day from having meals taken away to being isolated in the closet for days at a time without anything. Some minor slapping and hitting him happened in between as small punishments. Other times they had him do an endless amount of chores in the house and outside, and he always cooked breakfast and sometimes the other meals if his aunt didn’t feel like especially if she was having tea with friends. Then there was the times his cousin took up punishing him with Harry Hunting.

Tonight was one of those nights he was most likely to get full beating for...everything really, the small boy was slapped and hit along the way until he was ordered to stand against the wall after being thrown to the floor. He got up slowly cautiously as not to anger his uncle more putting his hands on the wall of the shed above his head, planted his feet on the floor leaning forward, and legs spread. Once in positions that he had been in many times before, the hits rained down upon his head and back with little whimpers and gasps escaped his lips as he clenched his teeth and tensed his muscles to brace for each impact. Crying or screaming always made his uncle more angry because it might alert the neighbors which would just make his punishment worse later.

After a while, his uncle stopped causing him to release a sigh of relief, but tensed up as he heard his uncle ordered his shirt off. He hesitated earning him another swat to the head, he took off his shirt threw it to the floor and staring at the wall as he listened to his uncle undo his belt and snap the leather behind him. The belt came down hard on his back make him release a strangled scream, which led to him bit his tongue to stop himself. The belt came down several more times before his uncle let him fall to the floor in gasping, bleeding heap. His uncle left locking the shed behind him, most likely planning to keep him overnight there.

The boy crawled along the dirty stone floor to the wall of the shed and laid against it, his back burned at the touch of the cold steel wall making the boy hiss in pain. The blood dripped down his chain from his mouth as he pulled his knees to his chest breathing heavily. His green eyes dull and lifeless starred at nothing, his thoughts however filled with a haze of pain and suffering. _I would be better off not existing… yeah the dursley’s would love that. May be they would throw a party to celebrate._

_I wish I could leave here…. I wish could be anywhere but here… I would do anything to be free… and maybe find my own loving family…_

_yeah right like anyone would ever love me. I am just a freak…. A burden… I wish…_ The boy’s eyes filled with tears streamed down his bloody face.  Slowly he found he couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer. His unconscious body started to glow brighter and brighter as his heart beat slowed and breathing became shallow until….

A flash of light erupted within the shed.

The next morning the Dursley’s would find their shed empty, and would search all over but after few days they would celebrate and thinking the boy disappeared or ran away and that they were free from their freaky burden of a nephew. No one else would know that he had gone missing until much later either because no one had thought to check on the poor boy.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the short first introduction into this series.  
> I have many stories to setup and get going, but I will post again as soon as I am able. Keep in mind I do work a job so I can get off track for a while, but none of my stories are abandoned just in the works so to say. Editing is my greatest enemy. Don't be offended if I don't reply to comments I am just very busy most of the time and don't have a lot of time if I want to get my stories done especially with my low focus rate.


End file.
